


Tombom en Keryon

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [50]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander's spirit is contained within the Flame, and when Lexa looks at Clarke she is sure that she loves her with her heart and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tombom en Keryon

A small smile formed on Clarke’s lips as her eyes caught the sunlight striking Lexa’s face, highlighting the woman’s high cheekbones, and glittering in her forest green eyes for a split second before they blinked closed. “Beautiful,” Clarke whispered breathlessly.

“Pardon?” Lexa’s eyes blinked open as she turned her head minutely to peer at Clarke. 

“I said ‘beautiful’,” Clarke repeated as she shifted her hand to capture the curve of Lexa’s throat in charcoal on her canvas. “I think you’re beautiful.”

“Heda does not need to be beautiful Klark,” Lexa murmured letting her shoulders lift and fall in a shrug, “only strength.”

“Heda might not require beauty Leksa,” Clarke agreed softly, abandoning her canvas to step closer to Lexa to trail her fingertips across the woman’s jaw and across her cheek. “But, that doesn’t mean that Leksa is not beautiful, especially to those that love her. Besides, you were a person before you became Heda, weren’t you?”

“I was a Natblida before I ascended.” Lexa interjected despite the shy smile that crept its way across her mouth. “I was born to be Heda.”

“Sha.” Clarke let her eyes flicker down as if she could see through Lexa’s throat to the chip nestled against the woman’s spinal cord. “And, I am glad that you were, any other Heda might have solved the problem of the Skaikru differently.”

“Nou.” Leksa shook her head and lifted both her hands to cradle Clarke’s cheeks in her palms. “I believe all Heda would have seen your wisdom, and your strength. Any Heda would have desired you Klark kom Skaikru nau Trikru.”

“So,” Clarke chuckled, biting the inside of her cheek, meeting Lexa’s affection gaze with her own mirth filled blue eyes. “Should I take that to mean that the Flame loves me as well?”

“Sha.” Lexa answered seriously with a solemn dip of her chin. “The Flame recognises you Klark, ai hod yu in kom tombom en keryon.” 

“I love you too Lexa,” Clarke whispered in reply as she bent her head forward to press her mouth to Lexa’s waiting lips, “with all my heart and soul.”

Lexa let a quiet sigh rush out of her nose while she rested her forehead against Clarke’s temple breathing in the scent of the blonde haired woman’s skin. “Then,” she murmured quietly, “we match ai hodnes.”

“I suppose we do... Houmon.” Clarke replied, turning her head to press her lips to Lexa’s cheek.


End file.
